Iris AD (Author)
Overview Iris AD is one of The Insurgency's two Admins, alongside R.K. Blast. Iris is credited with creating The Collective and has brought some of the game's most notable characters into existence. Despite not having posted a new episode for almost two years, she is still active in planning and writing her series. Characters * Eris Arathon * Jay Arathon * Estern Arathon * Caesar Destino * Basher * Jace * Harbuc * Janus * Azgoth Arathon * The Iron Maiden Episodes Season 1 * Episode 0: S1, 00 The Collective (January 26, 2015) * Episode 1: S1, 01 Welcome To Paradise (February 17, 2015) * Episode 2: S1, 02 Paradise Lost (March 1, 2015) * Episode 3: S1, 03 Death In Paradise (March 7, 2015) * Episode 4: S1, 04 Drag Me To The Grave (March 13, 2015) * Episode 5: S1, 05 Ours is the Fury (March 24, 2015) * Episode 6: S1, 06 The Watchers on the Wall (April 2, 2015) * Episode 7: S1, 07 At the Name of Jesus (April 9, 2015) * Episode 8: S1, 08 ... And One For All (April 27, 2015) * Episode 9: S1, 09 The Parting of the Ways (April 30, 2015) * Episode 10: S1, 10 Here I Stand (May 4, 2015) * Episode 11: S1, 11 Uprising (May 10, 2015) * Episode 12: S1, 12 An End Has a Start (May 19, 2015) * Episode 13: S1, 13 All Roads Lead to This (May 28, 2015) * Episode 14: S1, 14 Peace in Paradise (June 5, 2015) * Behind The Scenes of Season 1 (June 6, 2015) * Season 1 Finale Poster (May 15, 2015) Season 2 * Episode 1: S2, 01 The Road So Far (June 10, 2015) * Episode 2: S2, 02 Destiny (June 20, 2015) * Episode 3: S2, 03 Out of the Frying Pan (June 30, 2015) * Episode 4: S2, 04 The Nature of War (July 4, 2015) * Episode 5: S2, 05 Give 'Em Hell, Kid (July 7, 2015) * Episode 6: S2, 06 Deliverance (July 20, 2015) * Episode 7: S2, 07 Divided (July 29, 2015) * Episode 8: S2, 08 You Have Betrayed Aurelia (August 10, 2015) * Episode 9: S2, 09 "I Will Kill You" (August 20, 2015) * Episode 10: S2, 10 Mother Murder (August 30, 2015) * Episode 11: S2, 11 Abandon All Hope (September 12, 2015) * Episode 12: S2, 12 Ode to my Family (November 7, 2015) * Episode 13: S2, 13 Old Scars / Future Hearts (December 3, 2015) * Christmas Special Part 1: White Christmas (December 24, 2015) * Christmas Special Part 2: Always (January 23, 2016) * Season 2 Finale Poster (September 1, 2015) Season 3: * Season 3 Teaser Poster (February 3, 2016) * Episode 1: S3, 01 Winter is Coming (February 4, 2016) * Episode 2: S3, 02 Tip of the Iceburg (February 18, 2016) * Episode 3: S3, 03 Assassin (February 26, 2016) * Episode 4: S3, 04 The Iron Maiden (March 5, 2016) * Episode 5: S3, 05 Bad Girl's World (March 19, 2016) * Episode 6: S3, 06 Death of a Salesman (March 25, 2016) * Episode 7: S3, 07 Day vs Night (April 4, 2016) * Episode 8: S3, 08 The Manhattan Project (April 15, 2016) * Episode 9: S3, 09 If You Gaze Long Enough into an Abyss (April 24, 2016) * Episode 10: S3, 10 In Your Righteousness (May 5, 2016) * Episode 11: S3, 11 Axis of Evil (May 14, 2016) * Episode 12: S3, 12 Divided We Fall (May 22, 2016) * Episode 13: S3, 13 Loss of Control (June 14, 2016) * Episode 14: S3, 14 The Enemy of my Enemy (June 27, 2016) * Episode 15: S3, 15 Eris Arathon Stands Alone (July 8, 2016) * Episode 16: S3, 16 The Guilty and the Innocent (July 25, 2016) * Episode 17: S3, 17 Devil in the Mirror (August 5, 2016) * Episode 18: S3, 18 The Ends of the World (August 16, 2016) * Episode 19: S3, 19 Bitter Was Their Passing (August 17, 2016) * Mid-Season Finale Teaser Poster (May 11, 2016) Season 4: * New Year's Special: Out With the Old (December 31, 2016) * Episode 1: S4, 01 Wetwork (January 23, 2017) * Episode 2: S4, 02 Born to Follow (June 15, 2017) * Episode 3: S4, 03 The Art of War (June 22, 2017) * Episode 4: S4, 04 Hurt (July 31, 2017) * Episode 5: S4, 05 Peacemaker (August 7, 2017) * Episode 6: S4, 06 The Word of God (September 13, 2017) * Episode 7: S4, 07 Another Fall From Grace (November 15, 2017) * Episode 8: S4, 08 A Broken Home (December 26, 2017) * Episode 9: S4, 09 Let it Linger (January 16, 2018) * Episode 10: S4, 10 Paths Cross (March 29, 2018) Category:Authors